1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-306423 discloses a connector capable of detecting an inserted state of a terminal fitting into a housing. The housing is formed, on the front end surface thereof, with a detection hole communicating with the interior of a terminal accommodation chamber (cavity in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-306423), and a conduction test is conducted by inserting a probe into the detection hole (cut in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-306423) from the front of the housing. By the conduction test, it is possible to detect whether or not the terminal fitting is inserted in the terminal accommodation chamber and whether or not the terminal fitting is properly inserted in a predetermined terminal accommodation chamber.
Further, the housing is formed, on the front end surface thereof, with a rectangular tab insertion hole (communication window in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-306423) communicating with the terminal accommodation chamber, and a tab of a mating terminal is inserted into the terminal accommodation chamber through the tab insertion hole to be connected to the terminal fitting. Since the terminal fitting is miniaturized in this connector, dimensional differences between outer shape dimensions of the terminal fitting and opening dimensions of the tab insertion hole are small. Thus, the detection hole is formed by cutting an edge part constituting a rectangular opening edge part of the tab insertion hole.
In the above connector, a guide slope is formed by cutting the opening edge part of the tab insertion hole into a tapered shape on the front end surface of the housing. This guide slope exhibits a function of guiding the tab when the tab of the mating terminal is inserted into the tab insertion hole. Accordingly, the guide slope is preferably formed over the entire circumference of the opening edge part of the tab insertion hole. However, the detection hole is formed by cutting only one edge part of the rectangular opening edge part of the tab insertion hole. Thus, the guide slope cannot be ensured in a wide range on the edge part, where the detection hole is formed, out of the opening edge part of the tab insertion hole.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to ensure a wide formation range of a guide slope on an opening edge part of a tab insertion hole in a connector in which the tab insertion hole and a detection hole communicate.